


Back to the wall

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Ospiti dallo Spazio [11]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan goes to a pub to drink, but there's Victor too.
Relationships: Victor Creed/Logan
Series: Ospiti dallo Spazio [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722352
Kudos: 14
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Back to the wall

**Author's Note:**

> Wild crossposting is back XDDD  
> Written for:  
> -Lande di Fandom's "Esploratori del Polyverso", prompt: back to the wall;  
> -Kaos Borealis's "Ospiti dallo Spazio", prompt: Flirty x Uptight  
> -Banned Together Bingo, prompt: Happy Unmarried Sex
> 
> Very VERY heavily inspired by Francis Xie's comic: https://twitter.com/francishsie/status/1102385722319749120

It was a quiet Saturday evening, which meant only one thing: beer time.

Logan had driven off to one of his favourite pubs and had parked his bike in front of it.

He had just sat in front of the counter and got his pint when he heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Hey!"

"Oh, great," Logan grumbled.

He pretended not to have heard, drinking a fair amount of beer.

"Hey, runt!"

He couldn't ignore it any longer, Victor had stood up from his chair at a nearby table and had walked up to him.

"Go pick a fight with somebody else," Logan coldly replied.

He wasn't in the mood for wasting time like that, he wanted to relax after a stressful week.

Creed sat down on the stool beside him, resting his elbow on the counter to support his head as he smirked at the other.

"That ain't what I'm looking for," he purred.

Wolverine had to put his tankard down in order not to use it to hit that asshole in his smug face.

"Too bad, cause it's all you're gonna get." His tone was annoyed rather than cold by then.

Victor slipped a hand on his crotch, groping it.

"Aww. Ain't you happy to see me?" he joked.

He leaned towards him, looking straight into the hero's eyes with a sly grin on his face as he was clearly aiming for a kiss.

"You've got two seconds to get your mitts off my junk," Logan threatened him, looking back at him for the first time since they had started talking.

"Or what? You'll ravish me?"

Victor chuckled before closing the space between them and pressing his lips on the other's. He knew that the runt wouldn't be up to fucking without some complaints about it first, but he actually liked that part of their flirt, he liked to feel like the predator that had to corner his prey in order to have it, he liked putting a bit of effort into winning Logan over and getting him to indulge in their low instincts.

For those reasons he was not surprised to feel him tense up and clench his jaw, his lips so tight that Victor barely felt them; he opened his to lick them slowly and sensually, tasting the lingering traces of beer on them.

Logan huffed through his nose at the wet sensation of Creed's rough tongue on his skin. He had to suppress a shiver of pleasure in order not to give him any satisfying reaction, but deep down he knew he had already given up on resisting him. That still didn't mean that that bastard was allowed to gloat about it. He untensed his jaw, relaxing his lips barely enough for Victor to actually feel them; he had to earn his company anyway.

Sabretooth beamed at that subtle victory, leaning closer to him as he sucked on his lower lip, getting both of his hands on Logan's thighs to make him turn towards him.

Wolverine couldn't help but let him move him, but he stubbornly kept one hand on the tankard's handle as if that would keep him anchored in his place. He softly sighed and half-closed his eyes as he relaxed, but as soon as he noticed it he opened them again and glared at Victor as if to dare him to say something about it.

The latter's expression simply got smug, but he was too busy with his mouth to say anything. He carefully pushed his tongue past Logan's lips, licking his teeth to ask him to part them and let him further in.

Wolverine hesitated. He wanted to punish him for his smugness, but he was also really enjoying that kiss, especially since he actually had power over it. In the end he gave up and slightly opened his mouth.

Victor immediately took advantage of it, pushing his tongue inside it to caress the other's. He sighed and slightly tightened his grasp on the runt's thighs as he properly tasted him, that familiar and pleasurable mix of good beer and cheap cigars, with a hint of something more wild and primal, something he could taste only on Logan's tongue.

The hero softened up at the flattering sight of Creed enjoying him, instinctively starting to reciprocate the kiss. He knew that that would mean that Victor had won him over and so on, but damn, he was allowed to spend a good evening every now and then, wasn't he?

He let go of his tankard, sliding his hands up Creed's naked arms to rest them on his shoulders, finally letting go of his tough act.

Sabretooth felt a pang of victory, which made the corners of his lips curl up, and he moved his legs between Logan's while reaching out to cup his buttocks and grope them.

Wolverine wrapped his arms around Victor's neck, knowing full well that he was going to lift him up to drag him away.

As he predicted, as if that was a planned signal, Creed stood up and brought him with him.

Logan promptly wrapped his legs around the other's waist to get better support, letting Victor bring him wherever he wanted.

He wasn't surprised when he crossed the room, both of them ignoring everyone around them, to reach to bathroom.

As soon as they were inside Creed slammed the door shut and put Wolverine on the closest horizontal surface that wasn't the floor: the sink's ledge.

He looked at Logan in the eyes with a mischievous smirk as he opened the other's shirt.

"C'mon let's hear it."

Wolverine looked at him in confusion. He was sure he was as flushed as the other for their intense kiss, but his head was still clear enough to know he had missed Creed's meaning.

"Hear what?"

"How you're madly in love with me," Sabretooth answered while leaning down to kiss his then exposed chest.

Logan couldn't tell if Victor was serious or joking. If he knew him well enough probably both.

"Fuck off," he snorted, placing a hand on the other's blond hair to push him further down.

"You can't bear a moment without my sweet touch..." Creed insisted.

He knelt down and opened Logan's trousers to free his dick.

"Oh, blow me," the latter grumbled.

"Good enough." Victor smirked before taking the other in his mouth.

"And watch your-AH!" Logan tried to warn him, but it was too late already. "...fuckin' teeth."

He gritted his teeth at the faint pain that came up from the other's sharp teeth grazing his most sensitive part.

Sabretooth simply chuckled as he swallowed him whole, granting the runt's request despite knowing full well that he liked a bit of pain. He felt him twitch on his tongue as he licked and sucked him, the taste of beer and cigars being replaced by Logan's musky taste.

Wolverine rested his back against the mirror while looking down at Victor giving him head. He wasn't used to watch him from above and he had to admit he kind of liked it. Not that he would ever tell that bastard, he would use that information against him like everything else. Like he was doing right then by rubbing his rough tongue against the tip of his dick, he knew it drove him crazy. He couldn't help but moan softly, clenching his fingers around Victor's long hair to keep him there.

Creed happily lapped at the runt's dick before swallowing it again to suck it; his lack of gag reflex was extremely useful for that. Hearing Logan's moans fired him up, which resulted in him grabbing the other's thighs to keep him still as he bobbed his head up and down, doing his best to lick every single one of Wolverine's favourite spots and suck him deeply.

"Fuck!" Logan panted, pulling on Victor's head. "Slow down or-AH! Shit, c'mon! I said no teeth!"

The hero was having a hard time holding back his orgasm, especially after that asshole started grazing him with his teeth again. He was leaking pre-cum and he knew he couldn't last for much longer in that situation.

Victor let go of him just before he could come, looking up at him with a open mouth grin, his sharp teeth framing his exposed tongue and the thin thread of saliva that still connected it with Logan's dick.

If he wasn't already flushed for the arousal Wolverine would have done it just for that sight. He was panting, his pupils so dilated that his blue irises were barely visible, his skin already shining for the sweat.

Creed felt a rush of arousal at that sight, his jeans getting suddenly a bit too tight to be comfortable.

The thread of saliva broke as he shivered in anticipation, standing up again and leaning down on Logan until their noses were brushing.

"Your turn now," he purred before licking the other's lips.

Wolverine huffed as if he was annoyed, but Victor knew it was all a facade; in fact, the hero pushed him away and jumped off the ledge, glaring at his nemesis before kneeling down.

Sabretooth stepped to the sink, leaning against it to get his hips at the runt's height, supporting himself with his hands and spreading his legs to make space for Logan.

The latter moved accordingly, glaring up as he undid Victor's belt and jeans to free his half-hard dick.

"If you try to choke me I'll bite you," he warned him.

Creed rolled his eyes, but he didn't have much of a choice if he wanted to be sucked and not bitten.

"Yeah, whatever. Now do something useful with that mouth."

Logan glared at him for one more second before doing as he was asked; he pulled the foreskin away from the tip of Victor's dick, then he slowly swirled his tongue around it. He looked straight into the other's eyes, knowing full well that it would turn him on even more.

"For someone who didn't wanna fuck you're surely slutty," Creed joked.

Wolverine glared at him, grazing his sensitive tip with his teeth as a warning, but Sabretooth simply shivered in excitement for the faint pain.

Logan wrapped his lips around it, sucking it as his hands massaged the length of Victor's dick; his mouth was immediately filled by the other's musky taste, something he could never confuse with anything else, it was too unique to him. He started to bob his head back and forth, gradually taking more and more of Creed's dick in his mouth while compensating for the rest with his hands.

Sabretooth was so tempted to just push the runt down until his nose would sink in his pubes, but he restrained himself in order not to anger Logan, he didn't want to ruin the mood. He allowed himself to hum and sigh in pleasure, firmly grabbing the sink's edge to resist the growing urge to just grab the other's hair and make him choke around his dick until he came in his clenching throat.

Wolverine couldn't take it all if he wasn't forced to, but he still did the best he could to bring Victor on the edge like he had done to him; he knew that if he managed to Creed would fuck him harder, and it was exactly what he wanted that evening. He was surprised by the amount of self-control that Sabretooth showed, he hadn't even grabbed his hair to force him to go faster. Maybe he deserved a prize. Maybe.

"Ah! Yes! Fuck... I'm close..." Victor panted.

He was staring at the beautiful view of his dick slipping in and out of Logan's mouth, his red wet lips wrapped around it, his brows furrowed in concentration. He felt like he could come just for that.

Wolverine waited until he could taste the other's pre-cum before suddenly pulling away. He stood up and pulled his trousers down, stomping on them to free at least one foot from them. He shivered in anticipation when he saw Victor's wild expression, his amber eyes staring intently at him as if he was his prey, his pupils dilated with excitement, his lips curled into a grin that showed his sharp teeth, his neck and shoulder's muscles tense as if he was about to leap on him.

Creed quickly let go of the sink to grab Logan's ass and lift him up again, pushing him against the wall with the sheer momentum of that fast movement.

The hero felt his breath leave his lungs for the impact against the wall, but as soon as the silver sparks in front of his eyes vanished he wrapped his legs around Victor's waist and grabbed his shoulders to support himself. He still had his trousers hanging from one foot, but he didn't give a shit in that moment, he was too busy moaning for the other's bites on his neck and his dick rubbing against his ass.

Sabretooth had completely stopped thinking when he got close to his orgasm without reaching it, he was acting on pure instinct as he moved his hips and uselessly tried to leave bite marks on his partner's skin.

"Ah! Vic- fuck!" Logan panted.

He may had gone too far on Creed, he couldn't even think to fuck him properly, but he regretted nothing. He wrapped one arm around Victor's neck to support himself while he brought the other down to grab the other's dick and guide it to his hole.

Sabretooth groaned in pleasure when he was touched, but he growled menacingly when he noticed that the other was limiting his movements; he bit harder on Logan's shoulder, exposed by his shirt that had slipped down his arm, but he licked the blood away as soon as he felt the warmth of the runt's ass around his tip. He resumed his thrusting, finally fucking him properly, moaning and purring in pleasure.

Logan didn't even try to prevent himself from making sounds, letting his moans get louder and louder as Victor hit his sweet spot over and over again.

The latter thrust faster and stronger, chasing his orgasm with desperate need. He unwillingly sank his claws into Wolverine's buttocks, the smell of blood and the other's small moan of pain pushing him closer to the edge. He stopped biting Logan to straighten his back and move more freely inside him, the change of angle earning him more moans of pleasure from both of them.

Logan smelled Victor's excitement and he knew he was too close, but he could do nothing to slow him down, nor did he want to. Instead he tightened his hold around Creed's neck and rested his forehead against his muscle shirt as he brought his free hand between their bodies to jerk off. His voice got louder and his inner muscles twitched around the other's dick.

Victor sank as deep as he could inside Wolverine as he came with a rumbling purr. He thrust a few more times to unload everything, then he stopped and panted, leaning against the wall and resting his forehead on its cold surface.

Logan clenched his inner muscles and cursed under his breath, his hand moving fast on his dick as he chased his orgasm too; he moaned loudly when he reached it, spurting on his hand and on Victor's clothes. He rested his head on the wall behind him too, closing his eyes and catching his breath.

Even if both of them were tired, neither move; Creed still held Logan up and the latter still supported himself with his legs and arm.

"Not bad for someone who didn't wanna fuck," Sabretooth joked when he could speak again.

"Fuck off," the other snorted.

Victor chuckled, then he pulled out of him and helped him down on his feet again.

Logan's knees wobbled for a moment, but as soon as he was sure he wouldn't fall he wiped his dirty hand on Creed's shirt and started to button his up.

"Hey!" Sabretooth complained.

"Shut up, you always do it to my clothes. It was ruined anyway."

Victor huffed in annoyance, but he didn't reply; it was the truth after all. He fixed his jeans, then he walked to the sink to get some wipes and try to clean his shirt up.

Logan smirked for that small revenge, groaning in frustration when he noticed that his trousers were all tangled up around his leg. He had to bend down in order to get them free and wear them again.

"Beer?" Creed proposed in a lustful tone.

"Your treat," Logan replied with a smirk.

Victor laughed, but he didn't refuse.

They walked out as if nothing had happened, but no one dared to tell them anything.


End file.
